User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Trevor Philips VS Dallas
This is a rather... interesting colour scheme on the wiki, by the way. Either way, I remember that GTA character poll on the homepage. I voted for Trevor (and the majority did, too). So, fitting to put him in this Death Battle, yes? And a gunfight to boot. What more could you ask for? Description Grand Theft Auto VS Payday! It's a criminal's gunfight here on Death Battle! Despite being raised from childhoods of crime and having infamous reputations in their respective states, these two conniving heisters have never crossed paths - until now! Interlude The criminal underworld... one of the most mysterious places across all mediums. In gaming, it's no different. Criminals come in all shapes and sizes, and these two are some of the most dangerous of the bunch. Trevor Philips, the reknowned psychopath of Grand Theft Auto... ...and Dallas, the Payday Gang's face of fear. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Note: Only the starting equipment (where it can be applied) will be accounted for in this fight with certain skills here and there. Also, like in Terminator VS RoboCop, weapons will be organized into the following categories: Sidearm, Firearm, Melee, Grenade and Unique, so as to put them both on a level playing field in terms of premise. Trevor Philips Note: My knowledge of GTA5 - and GTA in general - is a little rusty. If I get anything wrong, please tell me, I don't want to put someone at a disadvantage on purpose. I'll also try and keep the applications of weapons as fair as I can possibly can - if it's not applied to them at the start of the game, weapons that Trevor has used at least once or can be associated with him will be accounted for in this fight. 'History' Raised from a childhood of parental abuse and the killing of various animals and drifters, Trevor Philips is a psychopathic yet strangely respectful weapons trader and drug dealer part of the three man team sending a state-wide crime wave across Los Santos alongside Franklin and Michael in an attempt to gain riches and power. Trevor himself has made himself prominent by inheriting Trevor Philips Industries, and by destroying all other competition in order to do so, and joined Michael and Franklin's heists when he caught wind of their actions. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Body Count: 19+ *Affiliation: Trevor Philips Enterprises *Gun License: Unknown and possibly fake *Briefly military trained Although Trevor's able to use all kinds of weapons, he has his favourites... 'Weapons' '.45 ACP Pistol' *Magazine capacity: 12 rounds *Average damage *Rate of fire: 180RPM *Good starting weapon 'Pump Action Shotgun' *Magazine capacity: 8 shells *Strong in damage *Rate of fire: 70RPM *Heavy weapon 'Grenade Launcher' *Magazine capacity: 10 rounds *Propels grenades faster than being thrown by hand *Heavy damage *Can bounce grenades off walls 'Hatchet' *Heavy damage *Straight from the horror movies 'Fists' When the chips are down and Trevor's rage is up, he has a special ability to help him out... 'Invulnerability' *Actually not invulnerable, just really resistant *Takes less damage while dealing more damage *Built up by Trevor's anger *Max duration: 30 seconds *Can be activated at any time Feats *Has stolen over $200,000,000... in a single heist! *Skilled with weapons *Able to steal cars on a whim *Strategist/good at planning *Maintained friendships with Franklin and Michael despite anger issues *Inherited and developed Trevor Philips Enterprises Faults *Easily angered *Throws strategy out of the window when on a rampage *Obsessed with drugs *Rampages can go overboard sometimes Trevor is an infamous criminal of Los Santos, and often does not care for the safety of others or even himself when in the heat of battle. But his brutal aggressiveness could shine through. Dallas Note: Story will be taken from both PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2, but weapons will be strictly from the latter, so no Mark 11 Submachine gun as a tertiary weapon. Also, skills will be selected from all skill trees as he can utilize all of them. I have usedthis calculator to distribute the 120 skill points, and bear in mind not all of them will be used - only the ones useful in a 1-on-1 will be accounted for, so things such as Hostage Taker or Control Freak will not be used. Perk decks will also not be taken into account. 'History' Nathan Steele was once a Chicago mobster with a conniving mind. He climbed the crime hierarchy up to hitman and tried to turn two mobs against each other, resulting in the death of many. The two mob leaders turned a hit on him, but Nathan went into hiding, going into an underground gun range career and taking hits against drug dealers for 10 years. After this, he stole a weapons shipment and went to find a criminal crew, which would later be Bain. Under his instruction, Nathan took up the criminal identity of Dallas, the mastermind of the Payday Gang alongside fellow criminals Wolf, Hoxton and Chains, while taking up the alternate guise of what could possibly be a financial consultant. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Alias: Nathan Steele *Age: 44 *Affiliation: CrimeNet *Gun License: Presumably related to Gage *A smoker *Mastermind of the PAYDAY Gang 'Abilities' *Stealth and combat *Dominator *Using others' properties (eg keycards) *Good at planning Dallas holds various weapons and tools to help him and his crew along during a heist... 'Weapons and Tools' 'Chimano 88 Pistol' *Magazine Capacity: 17 rounds *Total ammo: 136 rounds *Low damage *High concealment *Average accuracy 'AMCAR Assault Rifle' *Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds *Total ammo: 180 rounds *Low damage and accuracy 'Weapon Butt/Fists' 'Hand Grenades' *Max amount: 3 grenades *Supplied by Gage 'Doctor Bag' *Mastermind Skill Tree unlock *Fully heals *Resets downs counter Dallas can utilize skills from skill trees of the other crew members, helping him, his crew and his weapons. Basic means having the standard version of the skill, and Aced means having an additional perk on top of that. 'Skills' 'Endurance - Aced' *Increases stamina by 150% in total 'Leadership - Aced' *Increases stability with pistols by 25% *Increases stability with all weapons by 50% 'Equilibrium - Aced' *Increases fire rate of pistols by 100% *Increases accuracy with pistols by 10% *Quickly draws and puts away pistols 'Kilmer - Aced' *Increases reload speed with assault rifles by 25% *Increases accuracy while moving with assault rifles by 50% *Reload weapons while sprinting 'Pistol Messiah - Basic' *Auto revive when killing with pistols while down *One charge 'Die Hard - Basic' *Use primary weapon while down 'Pumping Iron - Aced' *Increases melee attacks against non-special and special enemies by 50% 'Rifleman - Aced' *Increases snap to zoom and weapon zoom level with assault rifles by 100% and 25% respectively 'Sprinter - Aced' *Increases stamina regeneration rate *Decreases stamina regeneration time *Increases speed and dodge 'Martial Arts - Aced' *Increases knockdown chance by 50% *Take 50% less damage 'Run and Gun - Aced' *Increases movement speed by 10% *Speed unhindered when aiming down the sight 'Swan Song - Aced' *Fight for 9 seconds with movement penalty before going down *No need to reload 'Trigger Happy - Basic' *Successful pistol hits add additional damage for 2 seconds *Stacks 4 times 'Counter Strike - Basic' *Counter-attacks people who strikes while charging melee attacks *No damage dealt And he always wears a classy suit when robbing banks. 'Two-Piece Suit' *Allows for more speed and dodge at the expense of armor *Used more for stealth *Classy Feats *Robbed First World Bank, the Benevolent, Harvest and Trustee and many others *Broke Hoxton out of jail *Turned two Chicago mobs against each other *Most iconic member of the Payday Gang *Stole The Diamond. Not just any diamond, THE Diamond *Stole an entire panic room *Professional and does not usually resort to killing civilians Faults *Sometimes reliant on team-work *Has a smoker's lung and has low stamina as a result *Suffered from what Bain calls a criminal's version of a "What am I doing with my life?" crisis before joining the Payday Gang *Extremely bumbling when answering pagers Dallas is very cunning, both on his own and as part of a 4-man team. If he plays his cards right, he might just be able to outsmart Trevor and gain the upper hand. Comparison Personally, I found it funny that Trevor is apparently afraid of clowns. Anyway... 'Trevor Philips' Advantages *Psychopathic nature could be more unpredictable *Tough and resilient *Weapons have more destructive capability at base *Good at strategy *Invulnerability skill would soak up a lot of potential damage *Able to steal cars to ram into Dallas or escape Disadvantages *Becoming angry or at the point of going on a rampage will throw strategy away at the expense of murder *Slower *Weapons are matched by Dallas' when his skills are applied *Not as good at strategy as Dallas *Possibly has less experience *Police involvement may become an issue 'Dallas' Advantages *Faster and possibly stronger than Trevor *Excellent at strategy *Skills allow Dallas' weapons to match Trevor's *Doctor Bag could negate all damage done by Trevor and has multiple uses if needed *Can use any important objects any civilians hold *Can use Pistol Messiah to get up should be get downed by Trevor *Possibly has more experience Disadvantages *Smoker's lung means Dallas has less stamina *Could struggle to predict Trevor if he is angry or on a rampage *Police involvement may become an issue *No equivalent of Trevor's Invulnerability skill And there are a few questions left for this... 1. Why does Dallas have more skills than Trevor? Dallas' skills are more plentiful, but have lesser effects. It's essentially the battle between "One single but larger skill" VS "Multiple smaller skills". In fact, Trevor's Invulnerability skill is quite powerful, as he can resist cougar bites and shots from Rhino cannons, something Dallas can't really match, even with those skills I picked out for him. It might be the fighting hope Trevor has - probably not enough to make him win - but it'd definitely give him a lot more of a chance. 2. Would Dallas' connection to Bain be considered outside help? I don't know what Bain could possibly do to aid the fight besides small talk - Bain could easily play a similar role to Saba in Epyon VS Tigerzord - just small talk. 3. Would the police be involved? I'd be surprised if they wouldn't be - Trevor and Dallas both have to fight all kinds of cops. In fact, why not include Payday enemies into the fray, too? Cloakers, Bulldozers and stuff in the midst of battle would be pretty damn awesome to see, and turning things into a three-way war in the process. Who do I think would win? As resilient as Trevor is, and with no disrespect towards GTA, I'd go for Dallas. Not for strength, speed, skills or even firepower, but for strategy. Dallas knows how criminal VS criminal situations work - Heat Street from PAYDAY: The Heist and (although its canon is questionable) the Hotline Miami heist in PAYDAY 2 in particular. He knows the ins and outs of combat and would be smart enough to retreat and heal if he found a break - such as if the police were to beat down on Trevor.'' (...that came out wrong...)'' Trevor IS good at strategy, but that's only when he's in the calm or only mildly annoyed. When he becomes angry and on the verge of rampage, strategy takes a backseat to full-on aggression. Dallas doesn't really go into that kind of state and would be able to take advantage of it. Though having said all of this, Trevor definitely stands the best chance out of all three protagonists of GTA5 of beating Dallas. Hopefully I got my research on Trevor right. Or at least, mostly accurate. Would you like to see Trevor Philips VS Dallas become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... ???: Haven't you got homework to do or something? ???: I will correct the mistakes brought on by your weakness. Two metal giants from old and new, piloted by those who wish to help the world... ready to clash... Next time... '' '' Click here to read up on International Rescue's biggest challenge yet... 'Read up on my previous battles...' *Guile VS The Soldier *Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe *Sonic VS Lilac Category:Blog posts